Broken tears
by angel.of.life.x
Summary: His eyes...Deep black, full of secrets and lies...  Scarlet is being blamed for Troy's death. Truth is nobody was there... At least thats what she thinks!


**1**

It's not like they haven't noticed, they want to know...all of them. They long for the answers...Where's Troy? Why is she here and he isn't? Why wasn't it her?

It hurts me, deep down i'm burning inside. The memories all come back to that night...If only...If only we would of listened...If only i would of listened! It wasn't Troys fault...I...I couldn't help him, I was to late to do anything. All i could do was watch...

"It should of been you!" A female voice yelled behind me. I carried on walking into the school libary. "OI!" she continued following me. "Scarlett! don't you walk away when i'm talking to you!" she furiated. I stopped, my body forcing me to face her. To face the past. Truth is no-one actually knows what happened that night only me and...nobody was there to witness therefore nobody wants to listen to what i have to say. I faced the blond haired girl, she wouldn't be satisfied if she didn't get an answer so i stopped and waited for her reaction.

"I don't know what you want me to say to you Dana?" tears nearly falling from my eyes "Your brother, he meant alot to me and i'm sorry for your loss." "Yeah well sorry ain't going to bring him back! It should of been you! why do you get to live your life?" she was crying. Tears streamed down her face, her sparkling bright blue eyes were filled with grief and sadness. Tro-...Troy meant alot to all of us and it's my fault! "you know, it hurts me that none of us were there with him, we could of helped! He could still be here, he could be with me!" She yelled in merciful pain. "I should be the one saying sorry. I'm sorry he ever met you!" she rushed off leaving me in tears. I ran to the back of the library, threw my stuff on the floor and sat at the back leaning against the wall. putting my head on my knees i closed my eyes and sat in silence. Why did i come to school today? everything i do ends up badly. Am i always going to feel like this, worthless?, guilty?

"It's not the end of the world...yet! that's my job" A calm voice spoke. I looked up and a cute guy with brown hair stood above me. His facial expression shown a half concerned smirk and his eyes were brown and deep. "It hurts right? pain? the grief of a loved one? guilt? My um... my brother died quite a while ago..."I wiped the tears from my face with a tissue he pulled out of his packet. "Thanks, for the tissue and being here. Most people hate me, others won't even look at me!" "You didn't do anything scar-" he breathed holding my chin up with one finger. His touch made me shiver and reminded me of... No-ones touched me since. I removed my chin from his fingers making him say "sorry." and relaxing back into his position. At that moment the bell rang and i automatically stood up. "I'm sorry, i have to go. thanks again...?" "Aiden!" He smiled "It was my pleasure. see you around."

I didn't want to talk to anyone, i kept my head down and walked straight to class. I thought it would get easier throughout the day but who was i kidding? only i would believe things would get easier. Throughout History i had paper planes thrown at me, death threats and horrible notes stuck on my back. I mean did they want me to feel any worse than i already did? It's not like they were there! They don't get it! I didn't hurt Troy! I never would! He meant the world to me and its me that's hurting! The bell rang again signalling Mr Hall we had yet another hour of History. The door opened ten minutes into the lesson and a few new faces walked in. "ahh!" Sir said. "Class! these are our new pupils at forest high, I believe you will get to know them well! now students, take a seat and feel free to take notes!" He said clapping his hands. I skimmed my eyes over the new students there was four girls and three boys, all which were beautiful especially one young man. He'd black medium length hair with a fringe that swept across his face. He had a tall, lean figure that even his black shirt couldn't hide. His eyes shone dark black and were irresistible. For a whole moment in time i felt so at peace and happy, it relaxed me and i just wanted to leap into those arms. To have them around me...Wait! What am i doing? I can't just forget about Troy! Why all of a sudden have i become some sloppy teen girl with a crush on a sexy, charming, beautiful, seductive guy? He caught my eyes and i'm sure he smiled but i had to break away, within that moment of attention i saw something, something shone through him. It felt like what i was seeing on the outside was only half of him, i know it seems strange but i just felt there was alot more to him than his appearance and it wasn't...Normal?


End file.
